Listen to your Heart
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: Miyako said if you don't know what to do. Listen to your heart." Buttercup is waiting, but for what? It is for? And why is Butch a main charcter?
1. A notion from the look in your eyes

_**Listen To Your Heart part one (LTYH)**_

_Me: I don't own nothing expect the story. Warning Pervert stuff._

_Butch: I like the tile__** :)**_

_Me: Thanks Butch. I wanted to listen to music when I thought of it._

_Karou: On with the story. Why do I have to look weak?? __**-__-**__ I hate meXB....._

_Me:*put a hand over Kaoru's mouth* You shut your mouth 'cause this time no one will know the main paring until the end and no, you don't._

_**KAORU POV**_

Waiting; it is boarding. I am here in an alley, waiting as Buttercup. The one time, I listen to my heart. It said to wait at this alley for two hours and if you here running and crying have open arms to hug and comfort. I don't know what possesed me to do it, but I did it. Miyako said if your board and don't know what to do. _Listen to your heart_.

Ok.... I'll listen, but I waited for 2 hours in this alley

"What am I doing here.......and in this skirt?? Why me??" I say to myself

The next thing I know I hear crying and running. I lift my arms to hug somebody. I see a blur of dark green and I am being hugged around my waist. That is the tightest hug I ever got, but it was sweet and sad. I don't even think I know this person.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup. I know, I am evil, but I don't be any more." I know that deep child's voice

"Wait, Butch why were you crying??"

"Cause my brothers teased me for having a journal and they might have found out my deepest sercet" He blushed when he said that. I must say he is a little cute when he blushes. I can't help it. He's twelve yeas old and I'm fifteen and my brithday is coming up. If he was older. I might date him. **:)**

"It's okay. Maybe the professor can help you. Let's go." He smiles and we start walking.

We walk for a least 2 hours and then I notice that he has two things in his hands.A book and a flower. But it is not just any flower, but a buttercup. Somehow I blushed, but why?? I'll ask him about the buttercup. I'm curiuos.

"Uh..... What is that stuff in your hand??" He blushed red and he's eyes widen when he stopped. Then I stop.

"I have only my journal. That's it." Somehow the first time, I..... giggled, but I blushed too for giggling

"Really...?? What's or who's the buttercup for??" I smirk and he blushed then I giggled. He's making me giggle so much.

"You" He blushed red and gave it to me. I took it and smelled it too He is so cute and sweet, so I smile. His whole face turned red. I noticed he's little nervous.

"That's sweet, but we are here. It's okay to be nervous."We walk though the doors

"Professor, It's me, Buttercup. I brought a guest" Uh-oh I forgot Peach and on que. He comes growling at Butch.

"Black aura 'de wan" Peach growls

"Nice robot doggy. I wanna be good" He clicks his heels twice and jumps and he's eyes widen at the same time. HE FLYS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"What is going on here!?!?!?" The professor, Ken, Bubbles, and Blossom come in shocked

"Uh...... Hey. I'm Butch Neal" He comes down, smiling and holds hands out to Ken and the professor. He's sweet. I didn't know he had a middle name, I like it.

* * *

"So Butch...... what made you change your mind about being evil to going good??" The professor asked him. I figured out. I might be falling for him. Yikes. Sorry, off topic. Butch goes up to the professor's ear and whispers something while he blushes dark red.

"I see. You want to do it for her?? Okay, we'll do it, but it might kill or hurt you greatly. Girls, I need you to wait in the living room." I want to know what he said

"What?!?!??!!?" Us girls say

"Just in case. We don't know what is going happen to him or his clothes."

We were out there like a light. When we were in the living room. I jumped on the couch and turned to the Green Rangers game. Bubbles and Blossom turn to me. I knew what was going to happen. Later, I'll beat up Butch for flippin' my skirt. I wonder where his been all these years and what he was doing......

"What were you thinking, Kaoru?? A Rowdyruff Boy, are you nuts or crazy?? And it's Butch for God's sake. You said for your self that he is the worst Rowdyruff Boy. He flipped **YOUR** skirt on **YOUR** body. Seiously Buttercup. What..... **WERE **thinking at the time. Some cute twelve year old boy comes crying up to you, saying he want to be good and you finally go soft for someone. But not just any twelve year old boy, but Rowdyruff Boy, Butch." Momoko said trying to keep her anger in.

I just hold, tiwrl, and smell the buttercup that is in my hand. I was trying to ignor her, but she was to loud and bossy too. That was so sweet of Butch to giving me this flower. My favortive too also it's a little joke.

" I did what Miyako told me to do"

"And that is.....??"

"I listened to my heart" I smile and kiss a few of the flower's pealts. Best thing I ever did.......

_**BUTCH'S POV**_

Okay,I am in the lab. Maybe this was a bad idea. Brick is the smart one. NO!!!! I'll do it for her. And only her. And to be tougher and in controll. No more evil only good. I hope.... I don't die in the process. Young love is strong and so am I. I will be a super hero like her. _**NOT**_ a villain. Man, she is so perceft.

"You might feel pain or power going through your body. So I am going to put mealt straps around your legs,arms,and waist"

They started up the machine. A few seconds later, I felt a little pain then I felt pain and power all over my body. I started to grow. It was like I ageing to a teenager. I looked down and apparently I was. I started to laugh. To be on the good side and turn into a teenager. I am happy because I got a better shot now that I'm around or on her age.

The power was off and I was out of the straps. Apparently, not just my age, but my clothes too changed. I was wearing a Green Ranger jersey with a green long sleave shirt under it. A black and dark green hoodie. Black baggy jeans with dark green and white Nikes and a black bealt like Buttercup's bealt, but with an 'R' instead of a 'P'

"Ah sweet... This cool." I started laughing because my deep child's voice became a mature deep man's voice. Now that's fast in puberty. **;P**

"Wow. How that happen, professor??" Ken asked while I was addimiring what just happen to me. Like my new **HUGE **muscles and my pecks and abs. I wonder how Buttercup will like them?? So I start to the door and open it.

"Wait, Butch!!!! We need to talk about stuff like the identities of the girls to discuss!!!!" The professor yells. That stopped me.

"Wait a mintune. So your saying the girls names are _**NOT**_ Buttercup,Blossom, or Bubbles."

"That's correct" Ken said

"Start from the beining please" Might as well be starting to be nice. For Buttercup or the person who is Buttercup.

* * *

I walk out the door and I see her laying on the couch. Still as Buttercup. I decided to sneak up on her. This is going to be good. So I tip- toe over to the couch. Momoko as Blossom too busy eating sweets to notice and Miyako as Bubbles is too into her fashion magazines to look up. This is just to easy. I lean on the top of the couch.

"Hey Buttercup. How's it going??" I smirk and Kaoru does not even look up, but sit up."

"Fine, I guess. I'm worried about Butch 'cause he might die in there and I was just getting to know him." I tried to hold in my laugh, but I snickered by accitdent. I knew her temper was riding up fast.

Hey!!!! That's not funny. He is great kid."

I bursted out laughing then she finally looked at me. She screamed and feel off the couch. I went over to help her out, but she knocked me on floor while I was still laughing, but harder. Man, I never had this much fun since I flipped her skirt. Bubbles and Blossom finallly came over and helped her out.

"Okay, we need you to explain what are you doing here and who are you??" Buttercup asks. I stop laughing, standed up, and dust myself off.

"Oh, how _**YOU**_, Buttercup, of all people, forget meh??" I was so teasing and smirking

"That hair style, hair color and your eye color. It's impossible"

"Nothing impossible,Kaoru. Or the Rowdyruff Boys would **never** be alive or dark aura mosters and super heriones."

"You are him" She comes over a hugs me and I hug back. I try to fight the blush, but it came. "You're Butch." Kaoru says muffled in my chest. I am 16 inches taller then her. It feels like she never wants to let go. I love it. I look over to Miyako and Momoko and thier shocked

" this possible?? And how do you know her real name??" Momoko said

"We think since the he was made out of Kaoru's DNA and Mojo's hairs. The black aura won over Kaoru's white aura since there was stink molcules was blocking his real age by three years." Professor said while I was still holding Kaoru. **:)**

"So your saying that if Kaoru's sweat make the sock stink so much me and my brothers were young and pranksters, but if the stink molecules didn't work or were there. We would have killed the girls or been the second biggest threat. My brothers would hate that and I hate that." I hold Kaoru tigher to me.** :) :D** I am still shivering by finding out part of us is made from Mojo's various hairs. **-__-**

"You got to be kidding, that's awful and evil" Miyako said

"Why would your brothers hate that??" Momoko asked

"Oh, because we think your great girls for saving Tokyo and all we want to do is pull pranks on you girls. Nothing else, but Brick has a crush on you, Momoko and Boomer has a crush on you, Miyako."

God, that was a mouthful. But I got to spill there sercets. Now I got to go. So I try to make Kaoru let go, but she stays and holds tigher.

"I got to go, but I'll be back. I promise and while I'm gone take care of my journal, but don't read ??" I whisper in her ear,she nods"

'I promise" She let's go so I can leave and then in a second. I'm out the door.

* * *

"That was mean, Brick because we all have journals"Boomer says to him while I listen by the door.

"Are you kiding?? He probarly went to the pier or a cliff to cool off." Brick said Selfish Jerk **:P **I walk in,

"No, I say he when off to be on the good side." They prepared for a fight

"How did you find us and who are you?? Brick asked I just laugh

"You mean, Brick and Boomer. Don't even rememer they're triplet brother. Man, your worst then the girls."

"Butch.....??"They say schocked

"Don't mind me. I am just here to get my suff" I walk in my old room and start packing.

"Butch, How are you older??" Boomer says quitly

"Well, my small bro.... I be came good. No pranks. Just promise me, Boomer. That you will **NEVER** be came good to kill the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"I promise."

"I will be beating you, Brick, and other monsters like Mojo"

"Who needs you?? I'll be fun beating you and those hags anyway." I grab Brick by his neck with one hand, put him against the wall. While he struggled to breathe and I say in a vemon hiss......

"You never call those girls anything. **OR** I'l kill you without mercy because those girls treat me better then you ever can as a brother. Imagine they treated me better then my own brother. My own blood. How sad?? I'm leaving" I drop Brick. Walk to the door and turn to Boomer.

"Boomer, if you want a better life.... Then become good. Bubbles is there. Oh, I told the girls both your sercerts about your crushes on Bubbles and Blossom" I drop my skateboard and ride fast as I can. Which is super power fast.

* * *

"He's back!!!!!" My tough Kaoru yells. It just makes me smile. She trys to come over and hug me, but she sees my stuff and helps me to my new room.

"This is a lot stuff for a ex-runaway prankster" She giggles. She's so cute and I love that giggle. I have to laugh.

"I was running away from pranks. Well, I know now that it is wrong...... but still fun and only do it to the enemies. Also we find stuff and I fix it."

"I will go on that because it's cool, but what's you're cover name??"

"Neal Tomas Mattews, but when am I going to get to see you out of that cute skirt??" On 'cute skirt' I played with her skirt **;P** I blushed very sightly

"Butch!!!! You pervert" She blushes dark red all over her face.

"Just playing with yah" I keep blushing darker as we talk

"Did I just see you blush??" My whole face is hot I am so embrassed, blushing in front of my love, Kaoru.

"So...... I am always in embrassed with you around" She grabs my hand and leads me to the living room while I blush comes acrossed my face

We got to living room, Bubbles and Blossom are lined up. Then Buttercup lets go of my hand and joins them and powers down. Where I see a tough tomboy stands in the place of the girl I knew. Wait a mintune......

"I think I seen you, girls around the park. Miyako always has boys around her, Momoko is chasing those boys or eating sweets or around me and my brothers favorite sweet shop. And my, my Kaoru. I see you every where I turn. The skate park, the park, the club, the soccer, football,base feild and the track or the street hang out. Plus the gym and wreastling and boxing ring. Wow, Kaoru. You're a mouth and hand full." She giggles and blushes while covering her face with her face with her lovely hands. Her friends looks shock. While I'm confused at looking them

"Kaoru-san.... Your giggling" Miyako says

"You, girls want hear Brick's and Boomer's Middle name??"

"Yeah!!!!" I think they love me here. I feel loved. I am so happy.

"Brick's is Richard, but he likes Rick better. Boomer's is sweet like him and he likes it, Brian it is."

"Wow. That's crazy and sweet"

"Thanks Miss Sweets Boy Crazy. Now why we call them their names. We don't call Brick, Brick because he's a hot hard headed jerk, that is damn smart. Boomer is his name for his hands, his butt, and his voice because he can be a loud mouth that why he always his mouth low or shut. Also he's shy and quit."

"That's mean, Butch" Miyako says so concered

" Yes..... but it is true and they picked on me for having a journal and my sercet."

"What's was your secert?? We promise not to laugh" Miss Sweets said. I pouted while rolling my eyes then smiled and dark red all of my face

"I am in love with a tough skater girl. That's all I'm giving you. Now let raid the fridge. I'm starvering." I walk over to the frige and got a whole lot of food. I am happy

"Oh. . You're IN love?? And that's a lot of food for one person" 

"Thanks Miss obvious. Me and my brothers never got the glam of real people. Thank you very much. My last meal was a piece of bread two weeks ago."

"You know, you are rude" Miyako and Momoko point out so I get up in their faces and tell what I mean. With my fingers pointed to them.

"Look. Me or my brothers don't get the glam life or any thing we need. That why I look out for Boomer. We all get sick and the last one who was sick was Boomer with a cold. I looked after him because I have to be the responisble since Brick is everywhere, but home. Sorry Kaoru and Miyako, but you girls should go home. Mostly you, Miss Bossy Blossy Momoko." As my temper rises, so does my voice

"Why does eveyone call you Butch??" Kaoru finally says putting her hand on my shouldar and I blush while I look up at her beatiful face. My anger just mealts away coming to my breath and ending with a sigh. I just pout. Remembering why I am Butch.

"My temper and addutide .... has never been the best. When I get really mad I become a monster. I am the worst and and used to be the proud member of the RowdyRuff Boys. I am rough and tough. Brick is jealous of my addutide. I am the meanest and rudest ex-member of them. When I fight or anything, I go the roughest, toughest, and hardest I can be. Maybe even passed my limited line."

"That is why you wanted to be good?? To challenge, controll, and change your temper and addutide?? I think that's sweet"Miyako says

"Yeah and all for a girl. Whoops." My eyes are wide and I am the darkest red on my whole face that it totally hurts and burns.

"FOR A GIRL?!?!?!?!?!??!" I sink in my chair as Miyako and Momoko scream

"What your new age, Butch??" Kaoru asks. I scratch my head and think back a little.

"The professor said my new age is fifteen until my birthday"

"And your birthday..... when's that??"

"March, seventeenth at six:,twenty-two A.M, almost three years ago. Why??"

"Just wondering and curious. I better go home. It's late and I don't want my brothers and dad wreastling me to ground again, tonight"

"Alright. Bye Kaoru" I said disappointed as she walked out the door.

"You're in love with Kaoru. Aren't you, Butch??" Miss In Everybody's Business says all sneaky and curious like.

"What?? No, I'm not telling any more to you girls. Besides you'll tell her."

"So.....We know her...."

"Yes.... Now leave me alone or I'll kick you out, Momoko and lock all the doors."

"You're mean"

"What'd I say.... Besides I'm tried. You both should go home and go to BED. I am because all have school tomarrow.

"Good night, Butch-kun and you too Momoko-san. See you tomarrow at school" Miyako says sweetly

"Yeah, yeah whatever....Night"

"Now, Butch.... About the girl"

"Oh my god....." It is 10 o' clock how long could she stay asking about my love. Which is Kaoru Mastusbara by the way  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally...... I am in my laying down under my dark green covers. It took two HOURS to get Miss Crazy About Love out of house. Her parnets finally called at the last hour and I literilly, kicked her out of the house and when to bed. BUT I had to get my stuff fixed in my new room first. That took an hour.

So, it is one: twenty-two on the clock and all I think about if Kaoru stayed instead of Miss Bossy Blossy. Or why she didn't speak when I said it was for a girl?? And how come she is the only one who can see good in me?? Or see the real me?? Or why she didn't untill I came around?? It felt like only one answer came up and that is...... She loves me........ I'll think tommarow. Now sleep...................................zZz zZz zZz zZz zZz zZz zZz zZz zZz zZz *snore*


	2. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
